


Witch in Training

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarah was only thirteen when the Goblin King proposed to her. At eighteen she still couldn't get him off her mind. What happens when thy come to an agreement concerning her love for him?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters. All credit for their creation goes to the makers of the movie.**

  
Author's notes:

**I was going to wait to post this but I noticed a challenge some one issued that this story seemed to fit so I figure why not respond to it.**

* * *

Irene looked lovingly at the small baby in her arms, 'Oh, Sarah,' she thought, 'your daughter is truly unique.' A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at her step-daughter lying lifeless in the casket. The nineteen year old lived just long enough after giving birth to hold her child an speak a particularly strange name for the baby.

"Jarethella," Irene brushed a blonde hair from the girls face, "My beautiful grand daughter. Where on earth did you inherit these strange eyes of yours from?"

The baby stared at her in amazement. The emotion looked odd coming from her mismatched eyes. Her hair and her eyes were the only indication of who her Father was. Everything else was like her Mother. The same skin color, th same rosy cheeks, everything about Sarah's baby pictures looked just like Jarethella with the acception of her eyes and hair.

"Mommy," Toby tugged on his Mother's skirt until the woman looked at him, "I wanna go home."

She smiled sadly and held out a hand to the seven year old. He accepted it and followed his parents out to the car. He tried to comfotr his niece who had begun crying as soon as she was in the car seat. Finally he settled for singing a song he'd heard his sister singing to her belly many times while she was pregnant. He couldn't understand what the words actually meant but it seemed to calm the little girl down.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah was only thirteen when the Goblin King proposed to her. At eighteen she still couldn't get him off her mind. What happens when thy come to an agreement concerning her love for him?

Toby sat at the desk in his room finishing his homework. He felt the familiar rush of magic in the air and felt a powerful presence behind him.

"Ella, I told you not to teleport on the second floor. It's too dangerous until you can fully control it," he turned and frowned at the strange man in his room, "You're not Ella."

The man cocked his blonde head and smirked, "Hello Toby. Long time, no see. Who's Ella?"

"My nine year old niece. She can control some of hr magic but she struggles with most of it," Toby noted the reseblance between this man and Ella and turned back to his work.

"Ah, your niece. That would be Sarah's progeny I assume," th an sat casually in the comfy chair in the corner.

"Yes, what of it? It's not like you actually care about either of them anyway. You re Ella's Father I assume," the sixteen year old shot back.

"It's possible. Timing sonds correct at least. I doubt she'd have gotten magic from anyone else. Not many sorcerers are willing to bed a mortal and especially after she's been marked," the reply was calm and calculated.

"Did you even care about my sister," Toby was getting frustrated. Why did this conversation have to take place while he was doing trigonometry?

"Yes! Why would you ask that? I love her," the heartfelt answer sounded slightly hurt.

"You have had nine years to be here of your daughter. Never once did you even show up. Where were you when she twisted her ankle? Where were you when she scraped her knee? Where were you when she woke up screaming from nightmares? Where were you when she came home from school crying because she lost control of her powers and th othe kids started calling her the wicked witch of the west even though she didn't hurt anyone!? As far as I could tell you weren't there," he dropped his homework and rounded on the powerful intruder, "I drove her to the hospital! I took cae of her injusries! I sang her back to sleep ad tucked her in! I held her in my arms and told her it was going to be okay! I have done everything for her that you should have been here doing! I've been playing Daddy for her since I was seven! Where the hell were you while I was picking up your slack!?"

The angry uproar was met with calmly spokn words, "I was waiting. I didn't know about Ella. Sarah made me promise to give her ten years before checkin in. She said she wasn't ready to commit but that she loved me still. She never called for me. I had no way of knowing that I was needed without breaking my promise to stay out of her way."

A sudden screetching was heard by the window and Toby ran to let the small barn owl in that was begging admittance. Th owl flew softly to the bd giving the sorcerer a suspicious look.

"It's alright Ella. He has magic too. You're safe," Toby cosed the wndow and went back to his desk.

The owl hooted and turned into a young girl. The man gasped at her appearance. She looked so much like her Mother. Her eyes were just like his however and her hair laid in blonde layers against her shoulders. The streaks of red that clshed against the silvery tresses were clearly dyed in by a proffesional stylist.

"Oh, Yuki," she hopped off the bed and went to the door, her blue nightgown billowing lightly around her with each step in the calm air, an indication that her magic truly wasn't in check.

She opened the door and a smal siamese cat leaped into her waiting arms. She closed the door and went back to her uncle's bed. Yuki purred and licked her master's nose.

"It's good to see that you're practicing control Jarethella but it is late and you were supposed to b in bed asleep two hours ago. You've already pushed Mrs. Alphia to hr limit with your magic. Falling asleep in class is ging to land you in detention," Toby scolded.

"I was sleeping. I had a nightmare. I was hoping you'd let me and Yuki sleep in here tonight," the nine year old pet her cat and stared at he odd man that couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She'd noticed the similarities. One hand came up to rub absently at her eye.

"Alright, you can sleep here tonight," he glanced at her rubbing her eyes as she let out a sneeze that caused the cat to jump and look at her in shock before shaking it's head and settling back down in the girl's lap, "Did you even bother with your allergy medicine tonight?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't like it. The nasal spray tickles my nose. The drops make me nervous and the pills make me sleepy."

"Well too bad. Grandma and Grandpa can't afford any more of your nasa infections. Your itchy eyes are more irritating than the drops and you're about t go to bed anyway," he pulled out the afoementioned medicines from a drawer in his desk and grabbed a bottle of water from the minifridge kept next to the desk.

"No," she whined like a spoiled child.

"Yes, now hold still," he put the nozzle to the spray in one of her nostrils, "Sniff," she obeyed and he pressed to spray and moved it to the other nostril, "Again," she inhaled deeply and rubbed away the liquid that began dripping from her nose, "Tilt your head back now," she reluctantly stared at the ceiling and blinked just before the first drop hit her face, "Keep your eyes open or I'll hold them open," the next drop went into her eye successfully before she pulled back and refused to hold still.

"No more Uncle Toby. Please," she slid back to the headboard and took on a fetal position.

Toby sighed and moved to follow her but paused when her hands began to glow a faint shade of blue, "Don't you dare use magic against me. I'm sure that would make a bad first impression on your Father," she looked at the sorcerer and he returned her glance wih a stern look that told her to behave. She regained control and the glow faded, "Nowcome here," Toby indicated the spot where she had just been sitting. The girl moved back to her original seat and let him put the final drop in.

"Jarethella," she heard her Father's voice andlooked up at him while Toby worked on freeing the pill from it's protective packaging, "I don't ever want to see you prepare to use magic against a relative again. Do you understand me young lady," he fixed her with a strict look.

She nodded, "Yes Daddy, I understand. I won't let it happen again if I can help it."

"I can teach you to control it," his expression sofened just a little, "Now I believe you owe your uncle an apology for your rash actions."

She nodded and tried not to cry, "I'm sorry uncle Toby."

Toby managed t get the pill loose, "It's okay kiddo," he handed her the pill and the water and she quickly dryswallowed the pill before using the water to wash out the taste and relieve the lump the pill had caused in her throat. After chugging half the bottle she realized water was not going to stop theache in her throat from disappointing her only living parent.

She looked at the stranger she recognized as her Father. His eyes held a sad kindness for her.She could tell he was trying to mask his disgruntled feeling with her. Not thinking to stop herself she gave Toby bac the water and ran to her parent, climbing into his lap and hugging him as she cried, "I'm sorry Daddy. I'll be good. Please don't be mad at me. I'm just tired. My judgement's off."

Surprised he hugged her to him, "Don't worry princess. I'm not mad. I know it can be hard to control but I'll teach you. You need to listen to me and do exactly as I say. Are we clear on that?"

She leaned back and loked at him. He was smiling happily. She smiled back and summoned a blank crystal, "Crystal clear Daddy."

He looked at the small orb and placed his hand over it. Concentrating he infused it ith a linking spell and willed it to dissolve into both of them, successfully binding them as student and teacher.

"Time for bed my protégé," he picked her up and tucked her in, smiling when the cat meowed in acknowledgement at him. He sang her to sleep with the song he once sang to Sarah.

"So that's where she got that song from," Toby finished the last math problem an put his homework away.

"Yes, I sang it to Sarah as an attempt to woo her while she was trying to save you," Toby gave im a confused look, "She never told you? She was probably too embarassed. I'm sure she'll inform you of hese events if you ask."

"You really don't know do you," Toby realized that this man truly had been oblivious to the events of the last ten years.

"Know what," he looked at the teen in confusion.

"Sarah's been dead for nine years. She didn't survive after Ella's birth. The doctors said they could only save one not both. Sarah chose the baby. She loved you two with herfinal breaths," the boy watched as the stranger's face contorted in emotional pain, "Perhaps now I should show you to the guest room. You look like you need to be alone," the man nodded and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to fight back his tears. Toby led him down the hall to the guest room, "There are pajamas in the dresser if you want to change. You may have to dig a bit to find the ones that will fit. It's packed for all ages, sizes, and genders. Adult male is top left. The bathroom is through the door next to the bed. If you get hungry we keep the minifridge stocked with fresh snacks. It's right by the window. Would you like me to get you up for breakfast in the morning," the reply was a small nod, "If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"

"It's Jareth," he closed the door, found the pajamas, used the bathroom, took a quick shower, and finally cried himself to sleep in the bed.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah was only thirteen when the Goblin King proposed to her. At eighteen she still couldn't get him off her mind. What happens when thy come to an agreement concerning her love for him?

  
Author's notes:

Late update. Had a late night saturday. Needed to recover. I own nothing of course.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, we have a bit of a surprise guest so if you could just set an extra place for breakfast that would be great," Toby went to rush out of the kitchen to wake said guest.

"Hold it," Irene called and waited for her son to return, "Who is it?"

"His name is Jareth. He's Ella's Father. Oh, and he only just learned about Sarah's death and about Ella. He's very upsetabout Sarah but he seems to love Ella so just try not to mention Sarah unless he asks. Keep in mind that as her closest biological relative he has the right to take Ella so keep the irritation with magic on the down low," before he could be called back for more questioning he turned and bounded up the stairs and knocked on the guest room door.

"Come in," was the immediate reply.

Toby entered the room and froze at the scene before him. Yuki was curled up with her head on Jareth's thigh. The sorcerer was sitting with his legs crossed on the pillow wearing a white shirt left partway unbuttoned to show part of his chest and some strange pendant. His pants were so close fitting that Toby wondered how he wasn't uncomfortable. On his feet were the same black boots he'd worn last night. Ella was laying with her head in his lap. She held still as he put her eye drops in. When he finished she sat up and crawled into his lap before accepting the pill he handed her.

"Now then," he hugged her after she had swallowed it, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

She shook her head against his chest and looked up at him, "No Daddy, I was just being stubborn last night."

"Well I'm not going to put up with a stuborn student so you're going to have to learn to do as you're told even if you don't want to," he tappd her nose with a gloved forefinger giving her an adoring smile.

She wrinkled her nose and giggled at the small gesture, "Okay Daddy, whatever you say."

"Now what was it you wanted Toby," he looked up at the teen in the doorway.

"Just to tell you that breakfast is ready. You're welcome to join us," Toby replied.

Ella hopped off the bed and was immediately dizzy. She clutched her head with one hand and grasped the bed to steady herself with the other. Toby rushed forward a bit worried.

"I'm fine. I just stood up too fast," the little girl finally got her bearings but only long enough to take a few steps forward and stumble, getting dizzy again.

"Ella," he caught her before she could fall and felt the heat radiating from her, "Kiddo, you have a fever. Jareth, how long has she been up?"

"By my knowledge about half an hour," Jareth reached out and pulld his daughter back onto the bed.

Toby rushed to the staircase and called towards the kitchen, "Mom, come quickly. I think Ella's sick."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah was only thirteen when the Goblin King proposed to her. At eighteen she still couldn't get him off her mind. What happens when thy come to an agreement concerning her love for him?

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: I own nothing.  


* * *

Irene rushed into the room with a thermometer. Ella hid under the covers.

"Ella come on out. We need to take your temperature," she ignored the guest to try pulling the covers off the child.

"Not that one," was the demanding reply.

"Ella, you broke the oral thermometer with your magic last time you were sick," she kept trying in vain to get her grand daughter to come out.

"Ella you're being stubborn. Come out and get it over with," Jareth ordered.

Ella growled, "It's not fair," she banged her fist on the matress.

He sighed, "Your Mother used to say that so often and I'll tell you what I told her. If you're going to say that give a basis for comparison or the reply is almost always going to be that life is not fair"

Her head peeked out from under the covers, "It's embarassing," she whined.

"Is that your basis for comparisson," he raised an eyebrow.

She nodded and cuddled as best as she could to her Father's side. He wrapped and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. She definitely had a fever. He spoke gently to her, "Would you feel more comfortable with less people in th room," she nodded and clung to him. He nodded to himself figuring out how to fix the problem, "Alright, choose two people in this room to stay."

She didn't hesitste, "You and Uncle Toby."

Irene smiled sadly and handed Jareth the thermometer, "Do you have anything important going on at school today Toby," she asked as her husband left the room.

"Nothing that can't be made up later," he knew she wouldn't ask unless she was going to let him stay home with Ella, "I'll call Michelle and have her pick up my homework for me and I'm sure if I ask she'll stop by the grade school and pick up Ella's homework as well."

The woman nodded, "I'll call the school and have them keep her homework in the office to be picked up. I'll also let the schools know that you two will be absent today," she gave Ella one final sad look before leaving the room.

"Alright Ella, are you going to cooperate now," Jareth asked his daughter in a firm voice.

The girl nodded and allowed her temperature to be taken. The room was quiet as they waited the necessary time for the thermometer to register the correct reading. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the poor child it was over and she could pull her pants back up and sit next to her Father.

"101.9," he set itaside and hugged her.

"Mom's making pancakes for breakfast, Ella. You feeling up to it if we bring your food up here," he sat on the edge of the bed and looked calmly at his niece.

She considered that for a second and her stomach roiled feeling nautious. She clung t her Father's arm and shook her head trying to will the sick feeling to stop. Jareth could sense her powers straining to follow her desires. Without meaning to she was activating her powers and attempting to use them but in her weakened state they had littleeffect and her stomach ache would not cease. He wanted to lend his own magic to help but it was best to let her body fight it out. Her mortal immune system needed to gain strength to keep up with the witch half.

"How about somethingless solid," he suggested.

"Oatmeal," she agreed, "Do we have any peaches and cream flavored," she looked at her uncle.

Toby nodded, "Yeah, I'll go make that for you Ella," he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Ella, I have made an observation and I would like to ask for further detail. Is there some reason you don't like your grandparents," Jareth looked curiously at his offspring.

"They don't like my magic. They say I shouldn't use it because it's abnormal and wrong. Toby doesn't think it's wrong though. He says it's apart of who I am. He says I shouldn't try to supress it. I shuld just be me, magic and all," she leaned against him not liking the topic of conversation.

"Do they make you feel unloved when they talk to you like that," he didn't like discussing his inlaws' prejudice beliefs either but it had to be done for Jarethella's sake.

She nodded and spoke in a teary voice, "When they catch me using magic they yell at me. Grandma says I'm lucky people don't burn witches anymore or she'd have already sent me to the stake."

He was shocked. What kind of person tells a nine year old that she should be sent to herdeath over something she had no choice in. He had been alive during the burning times and they were horrible. May his Mother rest in peace after she died at the stake. He shed some tears of his own for his beloved bearer as his own child sobbed in his arms.

"Never again," he swore under his breath, "Never again will mortal prejudice end the life of anyone in my dear family."

He waited until Ella had eaten and fallen asleep to confront that mortal bitch that dared to threaten his heir. He found her reading some romance novel in the living room.

"How dare you," he said with an angry sneer as he stood in te door way.

She looked up in surprise, "Excuse me."

"You raise my daughter in your house and tell her she is worthless because of her power. No wonder Sarah thought you a wicked step-Mother. You have no true care for those in your family that aren't genetically related to you," he steped into the room keeping his glare fixed on her.

"Like you have treated her any better. For nine years theg hs been an orphan and you suddenly show up out of the blue. Then you behave like you've been here all along," she put the book down and stood to face him.

"Burned at the stake," he said, his eyes flashing with fury, "You told her she should be burned at the stake. That simply won't do. I have lost my Mother to those wretched flames. I will not lose my daughter too. As soon as she is better I am taking her to my kingdom, far away from you."

"Toby won't allow that. He cares too much for the little witch to part with her," she squared her shoulders and glared back.

"Then he may come with as well. The Underground has no laws against mortals residing there as long as they re accepting of those around them," the goblin king crossed his arms.

"You can't just kidnap my son against his will," she protested.

"Oh, he'll be given a choice but I think we bth know what he'll decide," a triumphant smirk formed on his face.

Irene glanced at the clock and glared at her guest, "I'm late for work Jareth and you've overstayed your welcome. Don't bother waiting for her to get better. If you must take her, go get her and leave or she'll burn inher bed," she stormed from the room.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah was only thirteen when the Goblin King proposed to her. At eighteen she still couldn't get him off her mind. What happens when thy come to an agreement concerning her love for him?

Toby sat in the guest room and picked up his cell phone. He was about to call Michelle when Jareth burst into the room looking panicked. The door slammed against the wall and woke Ella. Before she could fully process the situation she was in her Father's arms being carried to her own room.

"Daddy," she struggled weakly in her tired state of illness, "What are you doing? Put me down."

"I can't do that Ella. We have to get your things. You're in danger here," he waved a hand and her posessions began packing themselves.

"Jareth, what's going on," Toby followed, a bit frightened of this unexpected behavior.

Jareth turned to the teen, "You have a choice to make Toby. Come with Ella and I to live in my castle or stay here with your parents. Either way she is coming with me."

"I don't understand. What's happening? You can't just take her. Not yet. You'll just make her more sick," he protested.

"I'd rather have her sick than dead," his eyes flared with fear, "Your Mother threatened to kill Ella if I don't take her now."

Toby understood now. His Mother had said such thigs before. He always feared she'd do it one of these days. She always sounded so serious. The shock of Jareth showing up may just have pushed her a little too far. It was not a good risk to take.

He nodded, "I'll come with you."

The man waved his hand again to pack Toby's things, "Go get your bags Toby. We're leaving within five minutes."

Toby rushed to get his stuff. Ella squirmed and whined in pain.

"Daddy, I thin I'm gonna throw up," she whimpered and he immediately took her to the only bathroom in this house that he knew of, in the guest room.

He held her hair and rubbed her back as she proceeded to vomit in the toilet. She started crying as some of it came out her nose and burned. It was getting really hard on her. She was scared, stressed, and sick. On top of it all she had only met her Father last night and now she was leaving the onl home she had ever known to live in his castle. Her whole life was turning upside down and inside out. At least Uncle Toby would still be there.

"Daddy," she cried when she was done.

He wiped her mouth and nose clean with a piece of toilet paper and held her in his arms as she cried, "What is it Princess."

She looked up at him as he brushed a stray hair from her eyes, "Are you always this spontaneous?"

He smiled sadly, "Had I any choice I would wait until you got better. I just can't risk losing you. How can I explain this? Do you know anything about dogs or wolves," she nodded, "Well when a mother canine is pregnant se makes a nest some where safe for her puppies or cubs. If at any time before or after her young are born she feels the nest is no longer safe she immediately relocates the nest."

"I understand Daddy. You're scared for my life. Thank you," she hugged her parent and let him take her back to her room.

"Alright," Toby said putting the trunks from his room on the floor in Ella's room, "How are we going to do this? We have six trunks and two backpacks and someone has to carry Ella."

"I know. Daddy could make one of those bell hop carts with his magic and we could use that," Ella suggested.

"I see," Jareth considered, "Not a bad idea Ella. It just might work," he threw a crystal into the corner of the room and it became a huge hotel luggage cart, "Hold her," he handed Ella to Toby.

Toby watched as Jareth situated the six trunks side by side and hung the backpacks from the rail that held them on the cart leaving a big square hole in the middle. Next the sorcerer levitated the mattress; sheets, pillows, and all; into the square hole.

"Well come on. I'll have some goblins push us to the castle. Ella will need as much warmth as she can get. The labyrinth is a bit cold this time of year," he climbed into the bed and held the covers open as Toby settled in with Ella.

"Why can't you just teleport the whole thing to the castle," the teen asked.

"Direct use of magic on Ella will interfere with her immune system. That could cause her to become dangerously more ill," the man replied opening a portal through the double doored closet that led to the outside of the labyrinth.

Toby noticed it was snowing over there and cuddled his niece close to lend his own body heat. Some goblins were summoned. A quick order was given from their king and they began moving. The girl shivered and curled up trying to stay warm.

"Try to sleep Princess. We'll be there when you wake," Jareth had to wrap his arm around Toby from the other side of Ella to give her some heat from himself.

Ella nodded and closed her eyes. As her two guardians sang to her she managed to fall asleep.

"How long," Toby looked desperately at Jareth.

"Not long. The trick of the labyrinth is to make it so easy that the challenger overthinks it and goes the wrong way," the goblin king replied pulling the blanket over their heads to hold in more heat.

It was around noon that she heard the voice of her Father trying to wake her. Sensing that her body was still cold she resisted and tried to go back to sleep. The voice continued, gentle but insistent. Realizing that he intended to out stubborn her she groaned and rolled away.

"Ella it's lunch time. Wake up," he shook her gently.

"Daddy, mm tired. Lemme sleep," she whined.

"I know little one. Just sit up. Eat your lunch. I'll give you your medicie to help you feel better. Then you can go back to sleep," he rolled her ently back to face him.

She let him help her sit up and leaned into his side. She allowed him to spoon feed her the streange sou she had never had before. She didn't recognize any of the herbs or vegetables in it. The flavor was strong enough to make her want to eat but not strong enough to make her sick. She felt the herbs taking effect as her magic seemed to bind inside of her so she couldn't activate them. She looked up at him in fear.

"Daddy why," she asked.

"Your magic takes up energy. The martrine herbs in the soup temporarily binds it so your energy can be used for healing. Once you're better I'll stop feeding you the soup and your power will return," he promised.

She nodded and kept eating. Without her magic she wasn't as tired. She still felt the need to sleep though. Jareth contemplated how he was going to handle this. He no longer had a wife. His long lost daughter was sick and may get worse. A child could be wished away at any moment. To top it all off the tensions between him and his brother were on the brink of starting a deadly war over something as ridiculous as trade routes.

"Here we go Ella," he held a teaspoon of medicine to her lips.

She accepted it, swallowed, and grimaced at the bitter flavor, "Yucky," she stated.

"I know. It can't be helped. Now lay down and sleep. I'll wake you in half an hour to take your temperature. Toby and I manaed to scrounge up an oral thermometer for you," he helped her lay down and covered her up.

"Thank you for taking care of me Daddy," she said and yawned.

"You're welcome little one. Now get some sleep," he stroked her hair and went to close the curtains.

She watched him from under the blankets. He smiled at her when he picked up the lunch tray. She smiled back at her Father and closed her eyes to fall asleep. Little did she know that this was the last time she would ever see him.

**TBC...**

**(AN: Cliffy, you'll have to wait and see what happens next week. Feel free to guess though.)**


End file.
